The current state of the art of fixed-position (non-handheld) optical code scanners do not rely on aiming devices to assist the operator in placing the optical code in the correct reading position. Such scanners typically require the operator to face the optical code towards the scanner and away from the operator's field of vision. Thus, an aiming beam or other targeting method, such as those used on handheld scanners, is ineffective because the operator cannot see the aiming beam or other targeting method on the optical code.
Some scanners use an aiming or “pointer” beam, which is projected onto the surface of the object being scanned. The image of this beam on the object is viewed by the operator as a reflection in the scanner's mirror. If the object being scanned has an optically diffusive surface, then the pointer beam is easily seen on the object. However, if the object being scanned is highly specular or shiny, such as a cell phone's display surface, then the pointer beam is very difficult to see.